


Beckoned by the World Chalice

by Bananatron



Series: Daily Writing Challenge [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! - World Legacy
Genre: Card lore, Gen, Innuendo, Teenagers Talking about Sex, World Legacy, actually how old are these people? I think they're teenagers?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26672098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bananatron/pseuds/Bananatron
Summary: One day, the quest they are on will reshape the world.  One day, they will acquire power to rival gods.  Right now, there is a campfire.
Series: Daily Writing Challenge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940713
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Beckoned by the World Chalice

First: a campfire.

They weren't children, really, but they weren't properly adults either. Everybody told them they were, though, so they figured they needed to learn fast. But, right now, there was a campfire.

"That was so cool! There were so many of them and everybody was running away but you had your spear and you were like 'Swoosh! Swoosh! Wapow!' and--"

The blonde punctuated his words with swings of a stick, leaping about and gesturing enthusiastically. The other boy who he was currently imitating looked on with a look of annoyance as he cleaned the aforementioned spear.

"--and then a bunch came out of the ground but she just went--" he raised his hands flat in front of him-- "vwuummmmm and stopped all of them and it was so awesome and cool but then--"

He was interrupted by the girl in question, who had stopped tending the fire. "'Vwuummmmm'?" She cocked her eyebrow.

"Yeah, like, you make those big super cool awesome barriers, and it sounds like 'Vwuummmmmm'!"

The girl turned her full attention to the enthusiastic blonde. "I feel as though describing the sacred power entreated onto us by past aeons, for the purposes of protecting our community from even the most serious of threats, should not be referred to as 'going vwuummmmm'." She turned and stared at him, the perfect picture of proper dignity, and with an even and level tone continued, "The sound the barriers make is definitely closer to 'vyuuuuu'."

Her older brother looked up from his spear and pinched his eyebrows.

The younger boy sat down on a log, his former enthusiastic energy now suppressed, save for a twitching at the corner of his mouth. "Indeed. I must apologize for the grave impropriquity and my disrespect of our most proper and righteous traditions. In matters of such grave importance, it is utterly vital that we- we engage in the- the proper nomen-" At this point, his self-restraint finally failed, and the rest of the sentence was interrupted by his laughter. The girl was only able to hold her stern gaze for a moment later before she began laughing too, disturbing the creature sitting on her lap.

Finally, the oldest member of the party set down his spear and walked towards the others. The creature ran over to him and headbutted his leg, making strange mewing noises. "Your power, and your responsibilities, are _not_ a game to be joked about, you know."

"Spoilsport."

He ignored the younger boy. "This is a vitally important duty, which I am honored to have been entrusted with. Quite frankly, your impropriety--" he emphasized the pronunciation-- "should be apologized for, and your sacrilege is an insult to my sister."

His sister turned to look at the man defending her honor. "Spoilsport."

He sighed, loudly. "You really should have more respect for your station. Your position is of vital importance to all of us. As is your bond to the sacred guardian dragon of the forest, who is _not_ a lapdog." The sacred guardian dragon of the forest headbutted his leg again, drawing his eye. "You're not, you know. You also have very important duties, I'm sure." The mewing resumed, more insistently. "Really! I know, it's shocking! You think you're a pet but you're actually not!" The spearman paused, to see how his argument was received. The dragon paused, considered it for a moment, and mewled again. He looked down, trying and failing to glower at it. "I'm not going to pick you up, you know." The mystical guardian stopped and looked up at him, its eyes wide. "Really, I'm not! Don't look at me like that!"

The dragon paused, took a deep breath, and meowed so loudly that the thin pieces of metal the trio had been using as plates rattled.

The warrior took a deep breath, sighed, and lowered his arms down. The dragon promptly jumped up into them. "...OK, fine." He picked the creature up, and--after some repositioning so that its horns weren't digging into his chest--it curled up into a ball, closed its eyes, and began making a noise like velvet being fed through an industrial shredder. "You're only like this because my sister spoils you, you know that? You're a little spoiled baby, aren't you?" He began to poke and scratch at the fluff between the creatures horns, feeling it eagerly press its skull against his fingers, and very pointedly ignoring the looks of his companions.

The young swordsman began to walk over towards him now, one hand on his hip, the other clasped to his chest, his chin slightly stuck forward. He looked down at the now-sitting older boy, and with a deep voice carefully enunciated, "You should know that the most sacred and important powerful dragon who is important and sacred is sitting on your lap. It is _not_ a lapdog." The older boy glowered back at him as he sat down upon a fallen log (slowly, so as not to disturb his passenger). "Was that meant to be an impression of me? That was a terrible impression, you know."

His sister, from the far side of the camp, stood up and turned towards the two boys, beginning to chuckle. He looked at her, pleading, trying to communicate with her silently via the bond they shared as siblings-- _please! Defend me here! I don't sound anything like that!_ Instead, she said, "That was actually a really spot-on impression." She struck an exaggerated version of the same pose, and in an even deeper voice, said "I am a very important person with very important duties. You also have very important duties. It's all very important and sacred. You need to respect me. So there."

He looked up at the sacrilegious priestess staring down at him. "I trusted you, you know. My dearest, loving, sister, bound to me by blood, and in this time of my greatest need you turn to betray me. I offer you my back and you plant a dagger into it. Truly you are a cruel and wicked traitor." He paused, to let his words sink in, then added, "and I don't sound anything like that." Did he?

"Ah, yes. The depths of love between siblings. Truly, a more heartwarming sight has never been seen." The older boy turned to look at the blonde's interjection. Right, he was an only child, wasn't he. Maybe that was why he was... like that? He looked at his sister, still standing in that absurd caricature of him, then back at the boy. "I expect you to take responsibility for this. She was a perfectly sweet and innocent girl, and then you came along and corrupted her. Mark my words, someday I will challenge you for defiling my sister." He stopped, looked at the faces of the others, and reconsidered his words. "I don't mean in _that_ sense. You haven't done _that_." He glared at the two, as if daring them to contradict him.

His sister laughed. "No, no, you need have no fear, dearest eldest brother. As befits my station, I can yet maintain an unbroken barrier." He wasn't quite sure whether to feel relieved or disgusted. In his moment of bewilderment, she turned her attention to the other boy. "Besides, as befits a valiant hero, my compatriot often strikes forth to wield his smallsword alone, far from those he protects."

"I would hardly call it a smallsword, oh fair priestess. Indeed--" and here he picked up his blade, from where it lay besides a rock-- "it is mighty, is it not? In fact, I daresay it could kill with but a single thrust."

Despite his confident tone, the swordsman was blushing fluorescently now; from the warmth of his cheeks, the spearman was fairly sure he was as well. In fact, he was more confused as to how his sister wasn't. Instead, she coolly replied, "I suppose you would know, wouldn't you? After all, you do spend ever so much time practicing with and sharpening it." With the latter, she grabbed a stone off the ground and pantomimed the act in question, not quite touching the sword, but drawing it along the edge as though it were a whetstone across the hilt, then pulling it back again. The swordsman's mettle broken, he collapsed away from her sputtering incoherently. The older boy, meanwhile, was torn between feeling anger and shame, and so elected to voice the former. "Despite all this, we are still on a serious mission! We shouldn't spend all of our time joking about... this!"

Surprisingly, once he had caught his breath, the younger man looked to him with a serious look in his eyes. "I think I know that, you know? I just wish I didn't. Things are going to change soon, you know that?" At their looks, he continued, "Lee told me. We're going to reach a relic soon, and once we get there, who knows what'll happen next?" He laid down now, and sighed. "I just want this mood to keep going as long as it can, I guess."

The priestess stepped away, looking solemn herself. "I get that. I always knew I had important duties, but still, this is so much more than I expected. Each day, I'm afraid of what could go wrong." She smiled at the two boys. "But, I trust you two. I know that no matter what happens, we've got each other's backs."

"No matter what," the swordsman agreed. "In fact, what say we swear an oath? No matter what may happen, no matter where we may go, no matter how long it takes--at the end of this, we're all there together. Okay?" He held out his hand, over the fire's last embers. It was quickly covered by the others'.

"Together."

"Together."

**Author's Note:**

> You don't have to worry about what characters are named if you never use anybody's name!
> 
> In all seriousness, though, these characters change names so incredibly many times throughout their story that I feel bad for whoever has to wrangle those tags. There are other fics with these characters at different points in their life and different names as such, so to help tag-wranglers and people interested in searching:  
>  \- Beckoned by the World Chalice = Ningirsu the World Chalice Warrior  
>  \- Chosen by the World Chalice = Auram the World Chalice Blademaster  
>  \- Crowned by the World Chalice = Ib the World Chalice Priestess
> 
> There's other versions on other cards, but I'm not listing every single name for each character right here since that would take a lot of space and require me to figure out who possessed/mutated/otherwise changed characters "count as".


End file.
